The transportation and storage of items such as packages may require knowledge of the dimensions of a package. Such information may be employed to optimize the use of available space in a container (e.g. a trailer), to determine a shipping or storage cost for the package, or the like. Package dimensions, however, may not be known in advance, and workers may therefore be required to obtain package dimensions by manually measuring the packages. Taking manual measurements can be time-consuming and error-prone. Attempts to determine package dimensions from image data may require that the position and orientation of the image sensor relative to the package be known. Such positional data may not be available, particularly when mobile devices are used for dimensioning, when packages are in motion and the like.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.